goodbye, my almost lover
by levysredfox
Summary: "- Isso... Ah meu Deus – Ela disse, arregalando ainda mais os olhos. Respirando fundo, ela tentou recuperar a calma e explicar, mas Gajeel podia ver o quão difícil aquilo deveria estar sendo para ela – Isso é um portal. Para Edolas. E se um de nós não entrar nele, nós basicamente vamos ficar presos aqui até que aquele contador zerar"


Fanfic dedicada para a Carol, que meu deu essa ideia do demônio 3

* * *

- Essa é uma missão realmente esquisita – Levy disse, olhando mais uma vez para o papel em suas mãos.

Ela e Gajeel haviam passado quase meia-hora brigando para decidir quem ficaria com a missão, até que Mira finalmente sugeriu que fossem juntos. Levy não queria de fato esta missão em especial, mas quando Gajeel simplesmente achou que poderia tomar a folha de suas mãos e decidir que iria sozinho, ela perdeu a paciência. Como sempre acontecia quando ele estava por perto, na verdade. As vezes ela se perguntava se não seria melhor se eles simplesmente deixassem tudo o que aconteceu no passado e seguissem rumos diferentes – na medida do possível, levando em conta que ambos pertencem a mesma guilda.

- Se você acha essa missão tão esquisita – ele disse, fazendo uma pausa – por que simplesmente não me deixou ficar com ela?

- Porque eu peguei ela primeiro e você não pode sair tomando ela da minha mão, Gajeel – Ela rebateu, tentando se controlar para evitar outro conflito.

- Claro – Ele disse, com um pouco de ironia a mais do que o necessário – por que você com certeza conseguiria lidar com essa missão sozinha.

Levy só conseguiu encarar, boquiaberta. Gajeel já havia a insultado de diversas formas, mas em momento algum ele havia sequer sugerido que ela era fraca. Mas agora, ali estava ele, praticamente jogando na cara dela que provavelmente não conseguiria completar aquela missão se ele não estivesse por perto. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se virou em seu banco, torcendo para o efeito do Troia que Wendy havia colocado em Gajeel passasse logo, assim ele a deixaria em paz. Depois de algum tempo, ela acabou caindo no sono, deixando o Dragon Slayer sozinho com o enjoo que estaria por vir.

* * *

Gajeel sabia que não deveria ter dito o que havia dito, e mesmo assim não se arrependia. Ele sabia que, uma hora ou outra, Levy notaria o tipo de cara que ele é, então se decidiu que quanto antes, melhor. Ela provavelmente já estava brava pelo modo como ele se comportou na guilda e após seu comentário, ela com certeza iria se virar de costas e dormir. O que Gajeel realmente não conseguia entender era porque se sentia tão culpado por trata-la daquele jeito.

Ele nunca se importara realmente em ter pessoas por perto. Ele, de certo modo, tinha Juvia e Lilly, mas ele sabia que os dois podiam se cuidar e por isso, deixava-os em paz. Com Levy, era diferente. Ele sentia uma necessidade incomum de protege-la e mantê-la longe do perigo, e ele sabia que parte disso se devia ao fato de no passado, ele ter sido um dos perigos que ameaçara a vida dela. Não havia um dia sequer em que não pensasse no que havia feito com ela e não se arrependesse, e foi esse arrependimento que fez com que ele começasse a agir de tal modo. No fundo, o Dragon Slayer sempre seria a mesma pessoa que a prendeu naquela arvore no passado, não importa se ela acredita ou não nisso.

Ao se lembrar do que havia feito, ele decide que tomou a decisão certa. Ele sabe que o melhor para ela naquele momento era voltar para o seu fã clube e para os amigos que tinha na guilda, ao invés de ficar seguindo-o para lá e para cá. Gajeel Redfox nunca mereceu e nunca merecerá o perdão dela, e ele sabe disso.

* * *

Levy só acordou quando eles finalmente chegaram ao seu destino. Ela esfregou os olhos, sonolenta, e olhou ao redor procurando por Gajeel. Quando o encontrou, porém, logo desviou os olhos, lembrando-se do comentário que ele havia feito mais cedo. No momento, tudo o que ela queria era terminar logo com aquela missão e voltar para a guilda para ter um pouco de paz e poder se acalmar. _Talvez ele só esteja tendo um dia ruim_, ela pensou, _talvez ele esteja tendo um dia ruim e o fato de eu ter vindo junto só esteja tornando as coisas ainda piores._

Ela suspirou, sabendo que agora não poderia fazer mais nada, e se levantou, colocando-se ao lado dele. Em silencio, ele tirou a mochila que ela estava carregando de suas costas e levou, ignorando os protestos que ela fez. Eles então desceram do trem e seguiram as instruções que vinham na folha da missão, que os levou até uma grande mansão nos arredores da cidade em que haviam chegado.

- Espere aqui fora um pouco – Ele disse, sem olha-la nos olhos – Eu vou conferir o que tem lá dentro e já venho te chamar.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele foi entrando, deixando-a para trás. Levy sequer esperou cinco segundos antes de segui-lo, bufando. Quando os dois já estavam dentro da mansão, a porta se fechou sozinha e uma espécie de vortex se abriu no meio da sala.

- Que diabos...? – Gajeel disse, olhando feio para Levy, como se ela fosse a culpada de tudo aquilo.

Levy fez uma tentativa desesperada e fracassada de abrir a porta, porém ela parecia ter se fechado com algum tipo de feitiço. Ela olhou ao redor, procurando por pistas do que poderia estar acontecendo quando escritas antigas começaram a aparecer na parede. Avidamente, ela tomou sua mochila das mãos de Gajeel e tirou de lá alguns livros e um caderno.

- Eu... Eu vou tentar traduzir – Ela disse, já começando a trabalhar – Só fique ai e tente não cair dentro desse vortex, ou Deus sabe o que pode acontecer.

O Dragon Slayer assentiu, se sentou no degrau em que estava e ficou observando atentamente enquanto a pequena maga trabalhava. Ele notava cada detalhe, cada parte do seu corpo que se mexia e podia jurar que podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro dela trabalhando. Depois de um tempo, ele notou que ela tinha o costume de colocar o cabelo atrás das orelhas sempre que tinha dificuldade em traduzir uma palavra e que não conseguia trabalhar sem resmungar todas as palavras, idiomas e traduções.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficara ali observando, mas quando Levy terminou a tradução e arregalou os olhos, assustada, ele teve certeza de que nada bom estava por vir.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, querendo saber logo o que estava acontecendo.

- Isso... Ah meu Deus – Ela disse, arregalando ainda mais os olhos. Respirando fundo, ela tentou recuperar a calma e explicar, mas Gajeel podia ver o quão difícil aquilo deveria estar sendo para ela – Isso é um portal. Para Edolas. E se um de nós não entrar nele, nós basicamente vamos ficar presos aqui até que aquele contador – Ela apontou para a parede, mostrando um contador no qual o Dragon Slayer não havia reparado – zerar. E quando isso acontecer, a mansão inteira vai explodir.

- Certo – Gajeel se levantou e foi andando até o portal, como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer.

- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Levy gritou, histérica.

- Indo para Edolas? – Gajeel perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Você não pode simplesmente... Ir para Edolas! – Levy disse enfaticamente.

- E quem vai? Você? – Ele perguntou, fazendo aquilo parecer a coisa mais ridícula já sugerida.

- Bom... Sim! Você é mais forte, a Fairy Tail precisa mais de você do que de mim – Ela disse.

- Certo, e eles com certeza vão adorar quando eu voltar dizendo que você foi para Edolas – Ele disse, se aproximando – Levy, nós dois sabemos que na Fairy Tail você tem muito mais valor do que eu.

- Mas... – Ela disse, já com lágrimas nos olhos – Isso não é verdade. Eles se importam com você também.

- Levy... Nós dois sabemos quem deve ir.

Quando ele disse isso, ela não aguentou mais e começou a chorar. Por um momento, Gajeel ficou simplesmente olhando sem ter a mínima ideia do que fazer. Então, como se aquilo fosse um impulso natural, ele foi até ela e a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, mas depois de um tempo ela se afastou e começou a tirar a bandana laranja que sempre usava.

- Pelo menos... Pelo menos leve isso – Ela disse, enxugando as lagrimas que haviam restado.

Ele pegou a bandana sem dizer nada e a colocou no bolso, desejando que pudesse haver alguma outra maneira, algum outro jeito para que os dois pudessem sair dali e voltar para a guilda.

- Sabe... Pelo menos, lá tem outra versão de mim – Ela disse, sorrindo um pouco – Alguém com quem você brigar. Pelo que a Lu-chan me disse, ela provavelmente é muito mais compatível com você.

- Ela não é você – Ele disse simplesmente – Então não importa.

- Gajeel... – Levy sabia que aquela provavelmente era pior coisa que poderia ter feito, mas ela foi em frente e o beijou.

Geralmente, quando imaginava esse momento, ela imaginava algo extremamente feliz. Nunca, em nenhum momento, ela imaginou que quando finalmente tivesse a coragem para fazer isso, seria porque ele estava disposto a ir para outro mundo para salva-la. Ela nunca imaginou que estaria chorando e que seria tão breve e triste. Mas foi o que aconteceu, e ao invés de seu coração se encher de alegria, tudo o que ela podia fazer era sentir enquanto ele se estilhaçava em milhares de pedaços.

- Eu... vou sentir saudades – Ela disse, tentando não chorar de novo.

- Levy – Ele sussurrou, com a voz rouca – Você está tornando isso realmente difícil.

- Sinto muito – Ela disse, se afastando de novo – Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Não sinta – Ele disse. Ele se aproximou de novo e beijou-lhe a testa antes de se virar e entrar no portal, sem ter coragem de olhar para trás. Sabendo que, se olhasse, não encontraria mais sua vontade de ir.

* * *

Já haviam se passado horas desde que Gajeel atravessara o portal e a casa finalmente havia se aberto, porém tudo o que Levy conseguia fazer era ficar sentada no chão, chorando e soluçando, dizendo sem parar que sentia muito. Foi daquele jeito que Jet, Droy, Lilly e Juvia a encontraram naquela noite, quando começaram a se preocupar com a demora dos dois.

No fundo, Levy sabia que com o tempo iria se recuperar. Ela sabia que chegaria o dia em que poderia viver de novo e seguir em frente. Mas naquele momento, tudo o que ela conseguia sentir era dor. Dor, porque ele havia ido embora e ela não conhecia jeito algum de traze-lo de volta.

- Levy-san... Nós precisamos leva-la de volta – Juvia disse, cuidadosamente colocando suas mãos nos ombros da amiga – A Juvia imagina como você deve estar se sentindo mas... Você precisa usar isso a seu favor, e não contra você.

As palavras da maga chamaram a atenção de Levy, que levantou a cabeça tão rápido que sentiu dor.

- O que... Como assim? – Ela perguntou, atordoada.

- Bom, se a Juvia conhece alguém que pode descobrir outra passagem para Edolas, esse alguém é você. Juvia tem certeza que você vai trazer o Gajeel-kun de volta para a gente em breve. Mas para assim, você precisa encontrar sua força, Levy-san.

Levy ponderou as palavras da amiga. Encontrar a sua força...

Ela se lembrou de todas as vezes em que Gajeel a havia salvado. Na primeira vez, com Laxus. Depois, quando o ataque na Ilha Tenrou começou. Ela se lembrou de como havia se sentido quando o assistiu lutando durante os Grandes Jogos Magicos e se lembrou de como ele havia dito que ela não iria conseguir completar aquela missão sem ele.

E ele tinha razão, ela percebeu. Ela não teria conseguido terminar aquela missão, ou qualquer outra missão depois que ela o conheceu se não fosse por ele, porque ele havia se tornado a sua força.

E se Levy precisava encontrar a sua força para seguir em frente, isso significava que ela precisava trazer Gajeel de volta o quanto antes.

Finalmente encontrando suas forças para se levantar, ela seguiu em frente. Seguiu em frente, em direção ao momento em que ela traria o Dragon Slayer de volta ao mundo em que realmente pertencia.


End file.
